Wishing
by girliegirl11
Summary: When Rory and Logan each take the time to wish upon stars, will all their dreams come true?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys here is the first installment of my new Gilmore Girls Fanfic. Read and Review and tell me if you think I should continue this or not. Constructive Criticism is encouraged! 3**

**Disclaimer: Amy Sherman Palladino owns Gilmore Girls, not me**

Wishing

Chapter 1

Starry, Starry Night

Rory Gilmore almost spat her coffee all over her hotel room's coffee machine. It tasted so horrible she didn't even know if she could swallow it. Of course, this same routine happened every morning. Rory would wake up in desperate need of caffeine, would go to the coffee machine and make herself coffee, take a sip, and then remember that the coffee in all the hotels was totally and completely horrible.

Rory went to the bathroom to brush her teeth in hopes of washing away the terrible taste of the coffee. For a moment she stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were as blue as ever, and her brown hair was still voluminous and beautiful, yet something about her was different. Maybe it was her lack of good coffee, or her lack of sleep that made her skin look sallow and pale. But Rory knew that that wasn't it. Ever since graduation her skin had had that sunken look to it. Like something was missing. Rory glanced over on the sink counter and saw her roommate's styling gel. She gritted her teeth. Another roommate she had once had also used _tons_ of styling gel. But she had thought it was so adorable, and well, very sexy. But she hadn't seen that roommate since...since...that day.

She still repressed the memory of that day. She tried to keep it at the back most part of her brain. But some days, it floated to the front and Rory had no choice but to acknowledge it. As she closed her eyes she saw the head of gorgeous blonde hair turning nonchalantly on his heel and walking away. She saw him refuse her offer of long distance. So he loved fer enough to propose, but not enough for a long distance relationship? A boiling wave of anger swept over her. But as quickly as it had risen, it fell again. Why had she said no in the first place? She had told him that she still had a whole life ahead of her, that she wanted to do things on her own accord. Why couldn't she have done that married to him? She could've not changed her last name, or done a million of other things. She felt so stupid.

She opened her eyes again to see herself still looking in the mirror. Except now, her rude roommate, Dana, was standing behind her. She always shared a hotel room with Dana, despite her desperate pleas to switch. Though Dana was an exceptionally good writer, she had an exceptionally bad attitude when it came to people in general.

"Gilmore, if you're done staring at yourself, I'd like to use the bathroom" Dana stated obnoxiously. Rory rolled her eyes and stepped out of the bathroom. She never actually got the chance to brush her teeth so her mouth still had that dreadful taste of hotel room coffee in it. She strolled over to her purse to dig out her case of Altoids. As she popped a peppermint one in her mouth, she stared out the window. The sky was still a murky grayish black color and the sun had not yet fully risen up out of the clouds. They were currently in Chicago, the windy city, and the hotel they were staying in was completely and utterly grotesque. There was a thick layer of dust coating anything and everything in the room, the room itself smelled like moldy cheese, and to top it all off the coffee, as previously stated, tasted like crap.

She briefly debated calling her mother or Lane, but decided against it. She wasn't exactly sure about all that time difference stuff and wasn't about to wake them from their slumbers. She could call Stephanie, she was probably up partying no matter where she was, but Rory wasn't exactly sure where she stood with Steph, so she thought better of that too.

Finally, Rory resolved to putting on her UGGs and going down to roam the interior of the hotel, something she had grown accustomed to the past month she'd been on the campaign trail. She left her room and traipsed down the hall way. She passed a vending machine and reached into her boot for the spare dollar she usually kept in there. She pulled it out and pressed B22 for the Pop Tart. The shiny silver metallic wrapper fell from its spot on the shelf and came down the chute. Rory took it, unwrapped it and began nibbling on the sticky sweet snack. This totally counted as breakfast. This Pop Tart was strawberry flavored and strawberries were definitely breakfast. It was just an added bonus that there was a large cake of frosting on the top of it. Did it still count as breakfast, though, if she tried to eat around the strawberry filling? Oh well, her mother would be proud.

She wandered the hallways of the hotel, counting the number of doors. Fifty six, Fifty Seven... She came across the pool which was on the Base floor. She did not even want to think about what might be lurking in that death trap. A few more hallways she walked until she found herself once again standing outside her hotel room door.

She fumbled around in her PJ pants pockets for her key card, but it wasn't there. She hadn't remembered to bring it with her when she'd left. _Shit_. She slid down against the shabby, peeling beige walls and made herself comfortable. One did not wish the wrath of Dana upon themselves, and banging on the door to have her come open it would definitely have a wrath ensue.

As Rory took in her surroundings, she spotted a painting of 'Starry Night' by Vincent Van Gogh on the wall. It was a cheap knock off, but it was still pretty. She had always liked that painting for some reason. It never failed to take her breath away. As she stared at it this morning she took focus on one single star. She put all her worries, all her thoughts, all her troubles onto that one star. She wished she could leave them there.

Rory smiled as she remembered that her mom once told her that to wish upon a star, you have to say the rhyme. She felt silly but whispered it anyway.

"Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight," She breathed in, "I wish for a better roommate, I wish for another Pop Tart, seeing as I finished my other one, I wish for better coffee and I wish for Logan back." Rory stopped herself. She hadn't even known she was going to say that until it came out of her mouth. Did she really wish that? Was that really what she wanted? Maybe it was lack of caffeine induced, but something in her gut told her that wasn't the case.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Dana whisper-screamed at her. Rory turned around, surprised to see Dana's head sticking out of the door.

"No-o-thing." Rory said

"Well stop talking to yourself before someone calls the cops." Dana replied. Rory hoped Dana hadn't heard...

"Oh yeah and I heard you say you wanted a better roommate, so you get your stupid little wish 'cause I'm outta here tomorrow. I got a better job at a newspaper." Dana slammed the door before Rory had the chance to respond. She wasn't going to call Dana back to get her to let her in, she knew better. Instead, she settled herself against the wall and sat there for maybe ten minutes before a cleaning lady came along.

"Oh doll...get locked out of your room?" She asked kindly. Rory nodded her head.

"Here," the cleaning lady said. She slipped her all access key into the slot and the door popped open.

"Thank you" Rory replied kindly.

"Oh, and take these for your troubles." the lady said, reaching into her cart. She pulled out a Pop Tart (S'mores flavored) and a 'Dunkin' Donuts' gift card and handed them to Rory. Rory was shocked and pleased all at the same time. Maybe this wishing thing worked after all.

The sound of clinking glasses and music filled the air. A high society part was in full swing and Logan was stuck in the middle of it all. When he was invited, he thought it might be fun to have a go, but right now he was rudely reminded of all the parties he went to as a child, as a teen, as a young man. It was being a Huntzberger all over again. He had moved to Palo Alto to get away from all that. But here he was, stuck in the midst of it all yet again.

He took a long swig of his scotch as he looked around. He recognized almost none of these people. He couldn't even remember who's party this was. It was his business partners sisters anniversary or something. His business partner invited him, and he didn't want to be rude.

Stupid happy couples surrounded him on every side giggling, smiling, dancing...it was sickening. He pulled out his blackberry to check work email, even though that was not proper etiquette for a party, but right now Logan didn't really care. Much to his annoyance, though, his blackberry was dead and it had just turned on long enough for Logan to see that he had a missed call from his Dad. Great.

He politely excused himself from the table, and grabbing his scotch, made his way out of the big creme colored doors of the ballroom and out into the hallway. He shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets, and found it odd that he pulled out a Pop Tart wrapper. A deep pang of grief hit him. _She _like Pop Tarts. In fact, this was probably her Pop Tart wrapper. Strolling the carpeted, fancy corridor, he let the thoughts he'd been repressing for the past month wash over him in a wave. Feelings of anger, sorrow, frustration. He had proposed and she had said no. He had been so sure she'd say yes. So so sure. How could he have not seen that she wasn't ready yet? She had only just graduated college, she still had so much left she wanted to do! Why couldn't he have waited? But, then again, why couldn't they have had an elongated engagement? He would've been fine with that. Didn't she know him well enough? Didn't she trust him enough to know that he would let her follow her dreams? Didn't she love him in the same way he loved her?

After many unanswered questions swarmed through his head, he plopped himself down on a fancy beige love seat. The several glasses of scotch he had had finally caught up with him and he began to feel a little dizzy. He just really wanted to go home. But guess what? His phone was dead so he couldn't come call a cab, or his driver, or anyone else to come and pick him up. He was stuck here until he could find another solution.

Logan got up, undid his bow tie, and began to wander more hallways. All the other rooms were dead empty, and quite frankly, it was kind of eerie. His footsteps echoed of the walls and his breathing sounded excessively loud. Right now he could be at home watching a movie, eating take out food, but no. He was stuck at a stuffy party he didn't even want to be at. Some people might assume Logan would rather be at a bar or a club partying, but those days were over for him. 'Responsible Logan' was now the persona Logan took and bar trips were reserved for nights out with the guys, which happened scarcely these days.

Suddenly, the hallway Logan was walking in came to a dead end. Odd. What was even weirder was that this dead end had a large replica painting of Van Gogh's 'Starry Night' displayed. Logan took a moment to admire this fine piece of artwork. It had always been one of his favorites for some reason. His sister, Honor, had always liked it too. Something about wishing on stars or something had drawn her to it. She had taught him a nursery rhyme or something... how did it go again?

"Star light, Star bright," Logan muttered "First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish that my phone would start working, I wish for my dad to stop bothering me, I wish to go home, and I wish to have back my Ace." He nearly fell over himself. Did he really wish for that? Maybe it was alcohol induced...But something in his gut told him that wasn't it. He missed Rory, his Ace, and all her quirky ways. He missed her, and he truly wanted her back.

Logan reached to shove his bow tie into his jacket pocket, but his hand hit something hard and rectangular instead. He pulled out the extra phone battery he kept with him in case of emergencies. Why hadn't he thought of that before? He quickly swapped it with his dead phone battery and watched as his Blackberry sprang to life. He checked his email and voice-mails and somehow, mysteriously, all of the ones from his father were gone. Weird. Quickly he called a cab and then waited outside to be picked up. He'd explain tomorrow why he left the party unannounced. Right now, he was just content to be on his way home. Hey, maybe this wishing thing worked after all.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! Okay, so after a little tweaking, Chapter two is finally ready for viewing! I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, as previously mentioned, or any of the other movies that are mentioned in this chapter. **

Wishing

Chapter 2

The Second Star to the Right

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai called to her daughter

"Mom!" Rory came running into her childhood home. The campaign trail was taking a stop in Connecticut for a few days, and all the reporters had a couple days off. Rory took this as an opportunity to spend some quality time with her very best friend in the whole entire world, her mom.

They both sat down on the sofa and began to converse about their lives. Rory filled her mom in on the campaign trail. She loved writing her blogs and the whole experience was exciting, but the downfalls included absolutely, positively no decent coffee and cheap hotel rooms. Her mom consoled her and then filled her in on all the new happenings in Stars Hollow. Babette had gotten a new cat, Snookums, Kirk nearly set the town Gazebo on fire during the Fourth of July celebration, and Miss Patty attempted to sing the National Anthem, drunk, at the same celebration. Apparently, Fourth of July topped even the Founders Day celebration this year.

They avoided talking about their love lives, because that was still a touchy subject for both of them.

Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and called her speed dial # 1 (Chinese take-out), speed dial # 2 (Pizza), speed dial # 3 (Indian food), speed dial # 4 (Al's Pancake World) and speed dial # 5 (Luke's).

"Luke's has takeout?" Rory questioned

"Nope." Lorelai replied, still pressing buttons on her phone.

"But—then—how-?" Rory stammered

"I'm getting you burgers fries and coffee without even moving off of the sofa, are you really going to question it?" Lorelai asked. After a moment of pondering Rory shook her head. Then another thought occurred to her.

"If your first five speed dials are all food sources...which one am I?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Number 6, duh" Lorelai said.

"So I'm after all the restaurants? I am feeling the love, Mom."

"Hey, I know exactly which one you are thank you very much!"

"But what if you got into a car crash and the police used your speed dial to contact someone. They wouldn't contact me until 6 tries later!"

"No, Al would totally be more reliable than you in that scenario."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

They continued bantering about the matter until all their food arrived about a half hour later. They settled themselves in front of the TV and began going through their collection of movies to find one worth watching.

"Monty Python?" Lorelai questioned

"Nah, not in the mood for the British. Casablanca?" Rory suggested

"Nah, seen that one five times this week alone. Uhh... How about some old Westerns?" Lorelai replied

"Nah not in the mood for the American either. How about Peter Pan?" Rory said

"I thought you said you weren't in the mood for the British."

"I've changed my mind."

"Then let's watch Monty Python!"

"But how can you say no to Peter Pan? It's a Disney classic!"

"I spit in your general direction!" Lorelai quoted from Monty Python

"Fine." Rory agreed. They popped the 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' DVD into the player and watched as the knights of the round table traveled to go find the holy grail, in a very humorous fashion. They watched this over their dinner of Pot-stickers, Pepperoni Pizza, Pani Puri, Seafood (if you could even call it _that_) medley, burgers, fries and coffee. Once the movie ended and all of their dinner was consumed, they moved onto dessert.

They raided their kitchen and rounded up a bowl that contained pop tarts, marshmallows, chocolate chip cookies, old Halloween candy and popcorn.

After much begging and pleading from Rory about how it was a classic, they watched Peter Pan. At the part where Peter gets crowned 'Little Flying Eagle', Lorelai fell asleep. Rory, however, stayed awake till the very end. She stayed awake until the very, very end of the movie when they sang 'The Second Star to the Right' at the closing credits. Then her eyelids became heavy. Pulling the blanket a little tighter around herself, she gazed out the window. There shown two bright stars, off into the right of the dark night sky. She, of course, picked the second one to the right.

Absentmindedly, Rory began muttering the words that had brought her so much luck several nights previous.

"Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight. I wish I was Speed Dial # 1 in my mothers phone, I wish for all these takeout boxes to disappear so we won't have to clean them up tomorrow, and I wish" she paused for a moment but then ventured on, "for Logan back. Goodnight."

"And when you bring him my way, Each time we say 'goodnight',We'll thank the little star that shines, the second from the right." As the song closed, so did Rory's eyes as she drifted peacefully to sleep.

The sun blazed through the living room window the following morning. Rory squinted and rubbed her eyes. Slowly, she rose up off of her place of the sofa and stretched her back. Noises were coming from the kitchen, so she headed in there. There stood Babette, washing out the bowl they had used for dessert last night. In fact, Rory glanced over to the garbage can, Babette had cleaned up all the take out containers too. Awesome.

"Hey Babette," Rory said, "What brings you here?"

"Oh hey, sugar," Babette said with a smile, "You're up. Oh well, it's Saturday morning and me and your mom have made it a thing since you've left to have breakfast on Saturday mornings." Babette put her hand closer to her mouth and whispered to Rory "She's been kind of sulky and lonely since you've been gone, doll."

"I heard that!" Lorelai yelled. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a large steaming mug of coffee. Her hair was a mess and it looked like her back was causing her pain from sleeping on the sofa. "And that is soooo not true." she added.

"Okay Doll!" Babette said, but giving a hopeless shrug to Rory. Rory sat down at the table and put her arms down on it. Unfortuantely, at that same moment, Lorelai had been checking her voice messages with one elbow on the table and the sudden movement made her drop her phone right into her coffee.

"Oh damn" Lorelai muttered.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry mom! I'll go out and buy you a new phone later, I promise!" Rory gasped, her mouth in a perfect 'o'.

"Oh no, that's not the problem," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand "I can just use my hair dryer to dry out my phone later. The real problem is that now this perfectly good cup of coffee has gone to waste. Thanks a lot kid." she grouched over to the coffee machine to brew herself another cup.

The breakfast Babette made tasted phenomenal and it tasted even better because Rory hadn't consumed a decent meal in weeks. After breakfast, Lorelai went upstairs to go blow dry her phone while Rory kicked back and watched some CNN.

About a half hour later, Lorelai came clomping down the steps, her eyebrows knit together in a confused manner while punching buttons on her phone.

"What's wrong mom?" Rory asked

"All my contacts got erased!" Lorelai huffed. "What's your number again?"

"You don't know my number by heart?" Rory gasped "Now mom, what if you were in jail and had to use your one phone call to call me, but you didn't know my number. What would you do then?"

"If I recall correctly," Lorelai countered, "It's you who has the tendency to end up in jail." Rory grimaced and blushed sheepishly at that memory, but plastered on a smile to try and suppress it, because a certain blonde haired, brown eyed boy came into her mind when she thought of that occasion.

"Besides," Lorelai continued, "I wouldn't call you, I'd call Al." Rory shook her head at her mother's mischievous grin. She snatched the phone from her mother's hand, put her contact information in, and then set herself to speed dial # 1. Pleased with herself, she handed her mother back the phone.

It took a minute for the shock to register. This was crazy. Almost all her wishes were coming true. _Almost._

As the little white cursor arrow scrolled over to the save button on Logan's laptop, the screen suddenly went blank. His laptop had suddenly somehow short circuited and the document that Logan had been working on for weeks disappeared. He banged his head on the keyboard.

Work was becoming stressful and Logan was feeling the pressure. He was at work from 7am to 7pm every single day of the week. And when he wasn't at work, he was home, where 90% of the time, he was working on things for work. Sometimes Logan even fell asleep with thoughts in his head about stuff at the office.

But, with his laptop on the fritz, and the document soaring somewhere out through cyberspace, there was nothing Logan could do at the moment that was work related. He walked over to the fridge to find himself something to eat for dinner. There really wasn't many options. In the fridge stood one container of left over vegetables, a quarter of a loaf of bread and a package of expired yogurt. In his pantry there was a stale box of Triscuits and a pack of microwave popcorn. He scrounged together what he could and prepared himself a dinner of vegetables, a few Triscuits, and a bowl of popcorn.

He settled himself down on the sofa and began surfing through the channels. There was nothing on Sports Center or any news stations that was worth watching. He scrolled through the HBO channels and found that no good movies were playing either. However, on the HBO family channel, an old classic was playing. None other than Disney's Peter Pan.

Logan hadn't seen many Disney movies in his lifetime. Believe it or not, his parents weren't the 'follow your dreams!' or 'happiest place on earth' kind of people. Shocker. Out of curiosity, he pressed the OK button on the remote and watched the opening credits of the movie.

The older animation was kind of nice to watch. It made Logan feel like he was living in the childhood he never got to have. He watched as the children flew straight up into the air with the help of some faith, trust and pixie dust. They flew and landed on the hands of Big Ben, and then soared right off to Neverland.

Peter Pan was quite the character. Him and his lost boys made the movie amusing and care-free, something Logan had been missing in his life. The sky was getting darker outside the house in Palo Alto. The house with the avocado tree in the backyard. The sky faded to black and the stars shown brightly in the night sky.

The movie was soon coming to its close and Logan was feeling quite sleepy. There was no point in heading to his bedroom, he'd probably fall asleep on the way there. So as the final credits played and the song 'The Second Star to the Right' chorused around the sitting room, Logan stared off out the curtained window.

Shining right next to each other, were two blazing stars, of course, to the right. Naturally, Logan picked the second one and started saying the words that had brought him so much luck several nights previous.

"Star Light, Star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight: I wish to recover my lost document and for my laptop to work, I wish to have a little more fun in my life, and last but certainly not least, I wish for Rory back."

He didn't even stay awake to hear the closing line of the song: "And when you bring him my way, Each time we say 'goodnight',We'll thank the little star that shines, the second from the right." He didn't even stay awake to hear the hum of his laptop as it sprang back to life, and the document he had been working on shown on the screen.

Logan was off to work the next morning in a great mood. His laptop had miraculously righted itself and his document was safe and sound. The spring in his step was contagious as he waved hello to anyone and everyone he passed in the lobby of the office. On the elevator ride up to his own personal office, he even sang along to the music, which in turn got the elevator man singing as well. Which, mind you, was quite a feat because that man was like a guard at the Castle in England. Logan could feel that his was going to be a great day.

His inhibitions proved to be correct because he wasn't in his office for more than a minute before his phone rang. He looked at the called ID and smiled to see who was calling.

"Hey sis" He said as he shuffled through some papers at his desk.

"Hey bro," Honor returned, "I was wondering if maybe later you wanted to grab some lunch. I was in the area and thought I'd give you a call."

"Sounds great." Logan replied without hesitation. "I'll pick you up at wherever you're staying at about noon." Honor then filled him in on the location of her hotel, and after they said their goodbyes, Logan was back to work.

Today, though, work wasn't too stressful. In fact, Logan zipped right through his morning schedule and before he knew it, he was off to go pick up Honor. He gave her a big, warm hug when he saw her and then they headed off to a little cafe for lunch.

"So how's Josh?" Logan politely asked. She then went forward to gush on about how wonderful he was and how Logan really had to come visit them some time soon. Logan nodded and laughed at his sisters up-beatness. He hadn't really noticed it, but he truly missed having his sister around.

"So how's _your_ love life?" Honor questioned before taking a sip of her soda. Logan sighed and just shook his head.

"Non-existent" he shrugged.

"Well do you want to know what _ I _ think?" Honor asked

"Why are you asking? You're just going to tell me anyway." Logan said teasingly

"True," Honor considered, "I think," she continued, "That you should make amends with Rory. She's the only good girlfriend you've ever had."

"I'm working on it." Logan replied, his mind briefly wandering back to the wish he'd made the night before. He sure hoped that star was listening.

Their lunch turned out to be a really great occasion for sibling bonding time as they caught up on each others lives and teased one another kindheartedly. After lunch, Honor assured him that he could just head on back over to his office and that she was going to do some shopping and then grab a taxi back to her hotel. They exchanged farewells and then headed on their separate ways.

When Logan sat back down at his desk a half hour later, a new text appeared on his Blackberry.

"Guys night 2night at the bar 5 blocks down from ur office."

Logan smiled as he read the text from Finn. He, Colin and Finn hadn't had a guys night in what seemed like forever. Today really was shaping up to be a pretty great day.

At 6pm, Logan headed home to go and change into some more comfortable attire. He would never hear the end of it if he showed up for Guys Night in his coat and tie. After changing into some jeans and a Polo, he got in his car and drove to the bar Finn had told him to go to.

When he arrived at the bar, it was not hard to find his two friends. One of them was being arrested and being patted down by a police officer while the other one was holding the leash of a peacock and trying to plead with the other police officer. Logan hopped out of his car and approached the scene.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Finn cried

"You have the right to remain silent and anything you say will be held against you in a court of law." The police officer barked.

"Officer, I promise, I had nothing to do with it." Colin pleaded with the other officer. The officer looked at him skeptically, took the leash of the peacock, and shooed Colin away. Colin quickly spotted Logan and ran over to him.

"Huntz!" Colin cried. He reached Logan and gave him a one armed hug. Logan then gestured to the scene around them and put a questioning look on his face. Colin sighed and started in on the story.

"Okay, so we came to Palo Alto last night and went to this bar to relax after the long plane ride. The bartender was no other than, yes you guessed it, a red head. But here's the funny part. She started flirting with Finn first. Yes, I know, put that one in the record books. But, apparently Finn doesn't like being the flirtee, he likes being the flirter. Go figure. So Finn completely ignored the girl the whole entire night. I was astonished. So then, when we get back to the hotel we were staying at, he begins telling me his plan of winning her over. I was so confused at this point. Apparently he was planning on doing something extravagant to have the upper hand, or something like that. I'll never understand our Aussie friend. Truly, I won't. So when we woke up this morning, Finny was nowhere to be found. I didn't really worry about it that much since, well, you know, it's Finn. On second thought, maybe for that same reason, I should've been even more concerned...hmmm...well, too late now. So anyway, I don't see Finn again until about 3 in the afternoon. He had this giddy look all over his face and you know that signature 'I know something you don't know' look. I really don't want to get involved so I go with the whole 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy. So at about 6, we were standing right out here waiting for you, Logan. And that's when this big black SUV drives up. A man in the trunk opens said trunk, throws out that stupid ass bird" Colin gestures to the peacock the police officer was now holding the leash of, "leash and all, and drives away. Finn then walks over to the peacock and cries out 'What is this? I asked for a god damn Kangaroo!' I know, I was confused too. So then he explains to me that he was going to ride into the bar riding on the Kangaroo and steal the red heads heart with all his Aussie charm. As if. But Finn didn't dwell on the matter of it not being a Kangaroo for too long, because he then proceeds to lift the peacock up and traipse into the bar. I didn't follow right away, but I could distinctly hear him singing some variation of a Katy Perry song. You should be glad you missed it. Then, some sane person in the bar calls the cops. I send my undying gratitude to them. The cops showed up about five minutes before you got here, Huntz. I told them I wasn't involved, which I wasn't, thank you very much, and they let me go. But Finny over there hasn't gotten off so easy." Colin motioned to the police car in which Finn was sitting in the back of. He attempted to wave to them, but his hands were cuffed and it looked like he hurt his wrist trying. Logan hadn't really heard any of the story past 'Kangaroo' because he had been doubled over in fits of laughter. But, he understood the moral of the story. They were going to have to bail Finn out of jail.

The police car took off into the direction of the local police station, and Logan and Colin hopped in Logan's car and followed.

When they reached the station, they saw Finn being escorted in by officers. Total deja vu moment. Colin and Logan followed in shortly after.

As Logan waited in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the office of the station waiting for Colin to be done bailing Finn out, he thought about how good a day he'd had. He had gotten a lot of work done for the office, but still spent time with friends and family. And even though Guys Night didn't go as planned, it still brought some fun back into his life.

Logan froze. This was crazy. Almost all his wishes were coming true. _Almost. _

**A/N: Okay I know nothing drastic has happened yet but I promise that by about the fourth chapter Rory and Logan will start their search for each other. Hang with me till then, wonderful, wonderful readers! Okay, again, thanks for reading!** **And again, I own no songs, movies or** **brands of food mentioned in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Here it is! R&R 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls.**

Wishing

Chapter 3

Lucky Charmed

"Hey Ror,"

"Hey Dad!" Rory said into her phone. It was Sunday afternoon and she still had some time off from the campaign trail. She was currently in her room cleaning out her closet for the town rummage sale. It wasn't for a couple months, but Rory didn't know when she'd be home again to have enough time to clean out her room.

"Kiddo, I know this is short notice but can you babysit Gigi for me tonight? My mom's in the hospital. No biggie, don't worry. A little fever. She actually checked herself in. Didn't want anything bad to happen unexpectedly. So I'm just gonna go and check on her. I probably won't be more than 2 maybe 3 hours. So can you do it?" Christopher asked his eldest daughter.

"Of course, dad. But, why didn't you ask mom, or don't you have a nanny?" Rory questioned hesitantly

"Well the nanny's off this weekend and," her dad paused, "I'm just not exactly sure where me and your mother are with things. No need to worry, kid. You can tell your mom where you're going tonight, or you don't have to. It's up to you. Okay, I've gotta go tidy up the house a little. Could you get here around 6, maybe?" He asked

"Definitely." Rory replied. They said their goodbyes and Rory continued with the sorting of clothes, shoes, bags and boxes. In the next half hour she had organized most of her closet and put about half in a pile for the rummage sale. All that was left in her closet was a box. A single, solitary, brown cardboard box. It shouldn't have been so intimidating, yet it was. It most definitely was. Rory sat on her bed and stared at it. _On the count of three_ she told herself. _One, two, three_. She stayed stationary.

_Man up, Rory._ She scolded herself. Her hair flew around her as she shook her head, clearing it. Three steps later she was standing in front of that cardboard box. Tentatively, her fingers closed around the roughly smooth edges of it. Her heart gave a sudden jolt as though she had just touched something...special. This box _was _special. More special than almost anything Rory owned. She hauled it off the carpeted floor of her closet and brought it to sit on her bed.

The pictures, the dress, the bag, and of course, the rocket. How could she have forgotten about this box ? _The box. _But of course, she hadn't really forgotten about it. Just sort of...neglected it. But,_ t_his wasn't just any box. No, it couldn't just be ignored. It wasn't the Dean box, or the Jess box. It was his box. Logan's box. The Logan box.

Rory still didn't know why she was so scared of it, though. She had already resolved to herself that she wanted him back. No, that she _needed_ him back. So why was it so scary? Was it the fear of rejection? No, she didn't think that was it. Was it the fear of falling to pieces, yet another time? No, she had plenty of Elmers glue and tape if that happened. So what was this feeling of anxiety?

Or was it really anxiety at all?

Could it possibly, maybe be something else? Something _more?_ A feeling of excitement, longing maybe even...love?

Rory glanced over her shoulder at her clock and was aghast to see that it was 5:30 already. She quickly abandoned the box and put on her shoes. She grabbed her purse, jacket, and keys and ran out the door. Since her mom was still at work, she scribbled a sticky note about where she was and what she was doing and stuck it to the door.

Driving down the highway, Rory's mind began to wander. It wandered and wandered, and miraculously, it ended up back at that box.

The pictures that were in it were her favorites. The one from the scaffolding, one from Logan's graduation, some of them in London for Christmas. It was a shame that she had stuffed them in that box so many weeks ago.

The dress that he purchased for her when she was just a reporter and he was just a player lay in there too. She didn't exactly know why. It was just sort of a reminder of how everything came to be.

That bag had a history as well. It was no ordinary bag. It was a Burken bag. Again, Rory didn't know why she really had that in there either. It's not like she worshiped it or anything like other girls did with the same brand of bag. No, she liked that bag for the sole reason that it was gifted to her by the one who she would've even gratefully and lovingly accepted a bottle cap necklace from.

Then, there was that rocket. Too many thoughts, ideas and memories were linked with that shuttle to even count. Rory had spent days trying to figure out why on earth he had gifted it to her. She had thought he'd gone completely and utterly nutters. It amazed and astonished her to find out that it had been so much more than a rocket. It was the utmost beautiful and wonderful gift she had ever received. It was that of a connection between Rory and Logan that could not be broken by oceans, or roads, or even 40 years in space (metaphorically, of course). It showed that each would do anything and everything for the other.

So what did that say about the close of their relationship? She, unlike the girl in Twilight Zone, didn't do everything in her power to make sure they could still be together. And he the same. It was crazy how a simple question could totally ruin a relationship.

But Rory shook all these cynical thoughts from her mind. She would try her hardest this time to get him back. She would be the girl from Twilight Zone. She would make that rocket really mean something. Looking into the sky, she sure hoped the stars were listening tonight.

She pulled into the driveway of her fathers home and walked up to the front porch. After two tries at the doorbell, her dad finally came and opened the door. He looked a little frazzled: messy hair, unshaven face, wrinkly clothes, but he looked happy all the same. He laughed at Rory's raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing to worry about Ror," he chuckled, "I lost my razor which is why I have this jungle on my face and I haven't gotten around to combing my hair yet today. I must admit I am a little shaken up though because of an accident we just had with the toaster." Rory stepped inside the house to see what he was gesturing toward. In the kitchen there was the fire extinguisher lying on the floor next to a very mangled looking toaster. Gigi sat at the little wooden table with her eyes wide and mouth gaping open.

"Poor toaster" Rory sighed

"Yes, poor toaster." Christopher agreed. He then bounded up the stairs to brush his hair. Rory went in the kitchen and sat down next to Gigi.

"Hey girlie." Rory said

"Rory!" Gigi exclaimed. She gave her a great big hug.

"Alright you two," Christopher said as he came back down the stairs, "I'm off. No wild parties or setting other innocent household appliances on fire." He smiled. "Rory, her bedtimes eight. Since I just burnt the pizza Gigi was going to have-"

"Wait, wait, wait- you stuck a pizza in the toaster oven?" Rory looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well yeah, our microwave's been out and toaster and microwave are like the same thing, right?"

Rory shook her head sadly. "Don't worry dad, I'll fix us something to eat."

Christopher waved and then headed out the door. Rory stood up and went to go find them something to eat. She had never really been a good cook, so she hoped she would find something that was in her range of abilities. Finding a box of Lucky Charms, her favorite, she settled on serving herself and Gigi that. Luckily, Gigi was a-okay with that. So after Rory poured the milk in, they dove into their dinner. After eating in silence for about a minute, Gigi spoke up.

"Rory, Rory look!" Rory turned her head to see what her little sister was pointing at. She happened to be pointing at one of the star marshmallows that was floating around in the milk in her spoon.

"We learned a rhyme about wishing on stars in class, Rory, do you wanna hear it?" Gigi asked with an expectant look on her face. Rory smiled and nodded even though she was fairly certain she already knew what was to come.

"Star light, Star bright," Gigi recited. Rory found herself joining in. "First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight:" Gigi said her wishes first.

"I wish for a pony, I wish to be a princess, and I wish to stay up past my bedtime tonight." she looked at Rory with pleading puppy dog eyes. Rory laughed at her sisters cleverness.

"We'll see." she laughed

"Yay!" Gigi exclaimed "Your turn"

"Okay," Rory stated, "ummm..." she thought for a moment "I wish for my mom to not be mad at me for being here, I wish for no more household accidents here," Gigi giggled when Rory said that. "And, I wish for Logan back." There. That should do it.

"Why would your mommy be mad at you for being here?" Gigi questioned

"Ohh...you never know..." Rory said, vaguely. Gigi, being young and naive, took this as a good enough answer.

They finished eating their cereal and then went to watch some TV. Gigi watched a little bit of this and a little bit of that, but eventually became bored of the TV.

"Follow me!" she shouted as she ran up to her room. Rory willingly followed and was led up to Gigi's bedroom which looked like a rainbow threw up on it. There was a pink canopy, purple curtains, a blue bedspread, yellow walls, green carpeting, and a bright orange lamp. _Wow _was all Rory could think.

"Dress up!" Gigi shrieked. She hauled out a small pink chest with butterflies on it, unlatched it and there stood a heap of dress up clothes. She started going through them piece by piece. Fairy wings, dresses, princess tiaras, high heels and lacy hats filled the box. She threw Rory some fairy wings and ordered that she put them on. Rory obliged. Then, for herself, Gigi pulled out a princess tiara and frilly pink dress. She pulled it on over her clothes and began playing. She played that she was Gigi, the princess of Gigi land, and that Rory was her fairy assistant who helped her in ruling the land. In the land lived Unicorns, fairies and mermaids. The Gigi land palace stood on a high, high hill in the center of the kingdom.

At the part where Gigi was writing the kingdom laws, she fell asleep. Rory chuckled as she lifted the pretty princess into her bed. Tucking the covers around her, Rory thought what a beautiful princess Gigi was.

About ten minutes later, Christopher came back home. He thanked Rory profusely for babysitting and tried to hand her 30 dollars. Rory refused the money, saying it was her pleasure and headed on her way.

She arrived home in record time because there was no traffic. As she walked in the front door, she braced herself for the worst.

"Yee-haw! Giddy up!" Lorelai shouted from the living room. Rory tentatively stepped inside and took in the odd scene. There stood her mother in a cowgirl hat and boots riding around on Rory's old pony toy. It was one of the ones that was a horses head on a long stick. Rory stifled her laughter as she walked further into the room. Lorelai spotted her and immediately stopped.

"Hey kid." She said sheepishly. "This was this the opening act, would you like another show?" She asked, pulling herself about of her embarrassment with a lighthearted smile.

"Where'd you find that?" Rory asked, still giggling

"Oh, well I saw you cleaning out your stuff so I thought I might clean out my closet and under my bed, and ta da! This is something I found! You wanna keep it or put it in your rummage sale pile?"

Rory thought about it. She definitely didn't use it anymore. In fact, she completely forgot she had even had it. But, she knew someone who might like it. Every good princess needed a trusty steed.

"How about we give it to Gigi?" She suggested. Lorelai smiled.

"Good idea. Oh and speaking of Gigi, did you have a good time tonight?" Lorelai questioned

"Umm...yeah. She's a sweet kid."

"Mhm"

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Soo your not..."

"Not what?"

"Not...mad?"

"What? No! Why would I be mad?" Lorelai said, aghast at the implied accusation.

"Well," Rory started, "I know you and dad didn't end on good terms and well...I just didn't know."

"Ror," Lorelai said with a sad look on her face, "I could never be mad for that. Just because your dad and I didn't end on good terms doesn't mean you shouldn't still see him and help him out. I'm totally fine with you going over there. Really. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, thanks mom." Rory said with a watery smile. "So I guess I'll take this over there tomorrow then?" Rory asked, gesturing toward the pony.

"Sure" Lorelai returned. They both smiled at one another and then headed off to bed.

The next morning Rory awoke in a very good mood. She still had one day left of vacationing time away from the campaign trail, her mother wasn't mad at her, and she was off to see her dad and little sister. She quickly got changed into jeans and a tee-shirt, grabbed the horse toy, her purse and keys, and headed out the door.

She reached the house and rang the doorbell. Christopher opened the door.

"Rory!" he exclaimed, moving in to give her a big hug, "What're you doing here? Forget something last night?"

"Actually," she replied, "Mom found this last night and we thought Gigi might like it." She held up the pony toy.

"Wow, would you look at that. Hey G! Come down here! Rory's got a surprise for you!" he called up the staircase. Little feet came clomping down and stopped abruptly when she saw the pony.

"Pony, Pony! Thank you Rory! Thank you!" She ran to give Rory a hug.

"Aww your welcome." Rory said. Gigi gasped.

"Rory!" She exclaimed "Last night I wished for a pony! And to be a princess! We played dress up last night and I was one, remember? And I think you let me stay up past my bedtime, I don't really remember. I haven't learned to read clocks yet." She shrieked in delight about her wishes coming true. Rory smiled down at her elated little sister.

"Let her stay up past her bedtime, eh?" Christopher asked fake-menacingly

"Guilty as charged." Rory admitted

"Well, I guess one nights not gonna kill her. But hey! Look at this!" He exclaimed, leading Rory into the kitchen. He gestured around to some of the appliances. There was a new toaster and it looked like a new microwave as well. "All non-flamable." he stated proudly. "No more accidents here."

Rory smiled and gave both her her dad and Gigi a hug goodbye. She left and climbed into her car. Driving down the highway, she found her mind wandering again. It wandered and wandered, and somehow it ended up yet again at the box. What was she going to do with it? She certainly couldn't throw it away. No way she was going to do that. But she didn't want to keep it around her all the time. Even though she vowed she would get him back, she didn't want the painful reminder of him there when the actual living human being wasn't.

Then her mind wandered to when the actual human being might be there...she had wished on the star again...what did that make it...three times? All her other wishes were coming true... (her mother wasn't mad and her father made sure he wouldn't have any more household accidents)...What was it going to take to get that last wish?

Logan opened his front door and stepped out into the bright California morning sun. For a moment, he stopped and basked in the glorious warmth of the shining rays. Then, he continued his walk to the end of the driveway where he picked up his plastic wrapped newspaper. Turning on his heel, he then went back inside.

He threw the paper on the kitchen table and went to go pour himself some cereal. In the cupboard was a box of cheerios that had enough for about one serving. He'd need to get cereal later when he went grocery shopping.

He poured himself some cereal and that sat down at the table and began flipping through the paper. He skimmed the sports, reading only the results of last night baseball games, grazed the opinion section and then moved on to read the business section. Thoroughly he read that section of the paper and then went to put the rest of the paper in the recycling bin. Just as he was about to toss it in the bin, though, the politics section caught his eye.

There, on the front page, was an article by none other than reporter Rory Gilmore. They had asked for her to write a special piece on the opinion of the reporters on how good/bad all the press was going for the Obama campaign trail and what not. Logan immediately picked it up and was completely engrossed by the black and white type printed on the page.

Charming, witty and informative her work was and Logan enjoyed every second of reading it. His father was delusional for telling this girl that she didn't have _it_. She was the best writer Logan had ever seen, and that wasn't his own personal biases. Many agreed with him that the girl had an impeccable skill for writing and analyzing.

Quickly he got up and fetched the scissors. He hastily cut out the article and pinned it to the fridge. Also on the fridge hung a few other things. There was this weeks grocery list (Logan added _cereal_ to the bottom of it), a bill he had to make sure he paid by the end of the week and a picture. A picture of himself and Ace at his graduation. He and her were standing side by side grinning form ear to ear in the shining, blazing sun. Why Logan kept that reminder up there, he didn't know. Before, he guessed, it was to remind himself of what could have been. He tortured himself with it day and night, playing the scene back over in his mind a million times reprimanding himself for what he did wrong, and becoming agitated at Rory for her decision.

Now, what did it symbolize? Was it there to remind him of what he had vowed to himself? That he would get her back? That he desperately wanted her back? No, desperately _needed_ her back? He supposed that was it. The picture was there to inform him of what still needed to be done. He sure hoped the stars were listening tonight.

Logan went back to the table and finished up his cereal. After, he went upstairs to get ready to go to the grocery store. He pulled on casual jeans and a tee-shirt, grabbed his grocery list and hopped into the car.

When he arrived at the Acme, he jumped out of the car and headed inside. He pulled out a metal cart from the row of them and walked in through the automatic sliding doors. He read his list over again in his head

_Milk_

_Coffee_

_Coffee Cream_

_Carrots_

_Bread_

_Pasta_

_Granola Bars_

_Rice_

_Mashed Potatoes_

_Cereal_

He maneuvered the cart in and out of aisles, in and around people to get the items that he wanted. He strolled down the cereal aisle and looked for the on-sale brand this week. He noticed that General Mills was having a buy one get one free sale, and so he grabbed one box of Cheerios, and one of Lucky Charms.

Then he ventured over to the refrigerated section where he picked up his milk and coffee creamer. After he checked and double checked his list to make sure he had everything, he went over to the check out line. In about 10 minutes all his groceries were paid for and he was heading out the door. As he walked out to his car he noticed a little pink index card sitting on his windshield. _That's odd,_ he thought. He went closer to get a better look.

It was a parking ticket. Logan examined his car and how he had parked it. A tiny little sliver of his tire was on a tiny little sliver of the yellow line. _Geez,_ he thought _and I thought California was supposed to __be laid back. _He huffed into his car and began speeding home. Unfortunately, he was going 45 in a 40 zone and so the cop, Officer Darcy, who was patrolling, flagged him down.

"Hello officer." Logan said coolly as Officer Darcy approached his car.

"Hello sir." He paused for a moment to scrawl something on his citation booklet. "You were going 45 in a 40 zone and so I'm going to have to give you this ticket." He ripped off the yellow note and handed it to Logan. Logan grimaced at the fine listed.

"Officer, don't you think that is perhaps a bit much for speeding?" Logan questioned hesitantly

"I don't think you should question an officer sir. Now may I see your Drivers License and I.D.?" The officers gruff voice replied.

Logan willingly obliged and pulled out his wallet to show the officer the two cards he needed. Officer Darcy nodded.

"A Huntzberger, eh? Like the newspaper Huntzbergers?"

"The one and only." Logan said through gritted teeth

"Oh, are you the son that broke off from the company?" The officer asked, with a look of dawning comprehension.

"Yeah, wait, how'd you know that?" Logan wore a look of shock upon his face

"My buddy works in your office. He told me all about you. Your an anti-social guy who is a workaholic. I thought maybe you'd have a different look about you, though."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, honestly curious

"Well, when I look at you now you look like the kind of guy who'd have a million girls around him and you'd be partying and staying up to 2am. Like most of the people here in Cali. I don't see you as a workaholic. Or anti-social for that matter. Yep, you definitely look like a partyer, except...maybe a little more tired and sunken looking." The officer said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. Logan just nodded.

After a couple of awkward moments Officer Darcy finally broke the silence.

"You lost her, didn't you?"

Logan was completely taken aback. "What...how..." he spluttered. Finally he composed himself and began speaking in full sentences. "How did you know that?"

The officer shrugged. "Good at reading people, I guess. I live with a wife and two teenage daughters. I've had experience. You really loved her didn't you?" the officer said, getting back into Logan's personal life. Though he was a little uncomfortable with the officer prying at his his love life, he nodded.

"Ahh...well it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all." The officer said quite wisely. He folded up his citation book and looked about ready to head back to his cruiser until Logan stopped him.

"Sir," Logan started, "What would I do if I wanted this girl back?"

"Well it depends, what kind of girl is she?" the officer asked

"Well, she's smart and beautiful. She likes small romantic gestures, she's a small town and a big city girl all at the same time. She's likeable and friendly, witty and clever. How much time do we have?" Logan rambled. Officer Darcy laughed.

"You are head over heels for her aren't you buddy? What did you do deserve a girl like that? More importantly, what stupid thing did you do to lose her? Oh never mind. That's probably personal. What I would say is that you need to surprise her. You need to show her that you'd do whatever it takes for her. No matter what." and with a tip of his hat, he headed back to his own car.

Logan sat in his car for several minutes pondering what officer Darcy had said. It was great advice, but he had no clue how to carry it out. Not in the slightest. He turned the key in the ignition and headed home.

When he arrived at his home he unloaded all of his groceries and then relaxed on the sofa, ready for a nice afternoon nap. He planned to wake up by about 3-ish, do a conference call, then prepare himself some dinner.

However, once Logan's eyes closed, they didn't open until some time later. When he did awake he found that it was nearly 6 o'clock. He panicked. That was an important conference call he missed. Note, it wouldn't get him fired or anything for missing it, but he would probably get yelled at or lectured and have to make up extra time for it. Worried and frantic, he logged onto his e-mail and shot quick messages to the people he was supposed to call, apologizing profusely for his absence, that the time had gotten away from him. He promised that he would re-do it tomorrow if they wished to do so.

Famished, Logan made his way to the kitchen. He went to the pantry, to the cupboards, to the fridge and then repeated himself. He just couldn't seem to find something he wanted to eat. Finally, he chose to have a bowl of Lucky Charms. Though not traditional dinner food, it was still awesomely delicious, or as they said in the commercials, magically delicious.

The milk flowed form the container, softening the cereal, and then Logan sat down to eat. He swirled the charms around in the bowl and scooped up a bit in his spoon. The first thing he noticed was that in the spoonful he had, on top there was a star charm. He smiled to himself because stars had sort of become a good luck charm for him over the last couple of days.

"Star light Star bright," he murmured, "First star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight..." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts about what he should wish for. Once resolute, he continued with the rhyme "I wish to not have to pay for my parking or speeding tickets, I wish for the conference call people to forgive me and I wish to have my Ace back." Then, he finished the bowl of cereal and went to check his email.

Much to his astonishment, the conference call people had already replied. Although a little agitated about Logan's absence that day, they willingly agreed to do the call the next day at 3. Logan sent back a much deserved thank you email and his heart swelled in relief. With one problem solved for that night, he decided to kick back and watch some TV. The TV turned right to the news, and ironically, Christiane Amanpour was on, talking about another crisis is in the middle east. Logan smiled to himself. Christiane Amanpour was Rory's idol. Her top role model, aside from her mother. He watched the broadcast intently, except every now and then his mind would replace the image of Christiane with one of the one and only, Rory Gilmore.

The day drew darker and Logan's began to drift asleep.

The new dawn arrived and with the sun rose Logan. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, gelled his hair, and grabbed his things for the office. If he was there, he had little to no chance about forgetting the conference call.

The drive to the office was a short one, and he found himself riding up the elevator in no time at all. Once in his own private office, he perused any emails he had gotten this morning. One in particular caught his eye. The sender was a Robert Darcy. The last name seemed vaguely familiar. He double clicked the message and it sprang open on the screen.

_**Dear Mr Huntzberger, **_it read, _**This is Officer Darcy, the cop that flagged you down yesterday. I got your email address from my buddy who works at your office. I hope that's okay. I wanted to let you know that I took pity on you, young man, and so I am repealing the speeding ticket I gave you. It's a gift from one man who lost a special woman, to the next. Good Luck, Officer Darcy. P.S: I also took the liberty of paying off your parking ticket. No need for a thank you. **_

It was short and brief, but it meant a lot to Logan all the same. This officer was a sincerely nice guy, a quality Logan hadn't seen in someone in a very long time.

He sat at his desk for a moment pondering the e-mail. After a moment, he realized that his second wish had come true as well as his first... What was it going to take to get that last wish?

**A/N: Okay so there's chapter 3! Please leave a review, I would really really appreciate it! Thanks for reading everybody! I hope to have chapter 4 up soon. Sooner if I get reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, next chapter! This one changes from Rory to Logan several times throughout the chapter, just so you know. R&R lovely readers! Oh and thanks for all the great reviews! I love getting them and I'm happy that a lot of people are enjoying the story! Onward!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry to interrupt your reading again, but I must inform you that I, sadly, do not own Gilmore Girls. **

Wishing

Chapter 4

The Star Only Gets You Halfway There

Depressed and lonely, Rory boarded the campaign bus. Her glorious time off was over and it was back to the atrocious life of living on the trail again. Being home reminded her of how much she missed the cushy things in life like beds with sheets, food without mold, and being surrounded by people who you actually liked.

The bus felt colder and even lonelier than usual as she stared out the window into the light blue, cloudless sky of the morning. Rory wished there were stars out, that way she could wish on them to keep her self occupied. Except, the wishes that mattered most to her, didn't come true. It wasn't fair. She wanted Logan back. Desperately and honestly she needed him back in her life. Why was life so unfair? Why were the stars so cruel and hateful?

Sighing heavily, she pulled out her laptop to get started on her next blog entry. After she typed a few paragraphs, she became bored with her work and checked her personal email. There, she found several e-mails form her mother. One was an email just checking up, another was a funny story about Michelle, and the other was a Netflix link. Rory clicked it and saw that her mother had sent her the movie Disney's 'Princess and the Frog'. It was a peculiar choice, but she pressed play anyway.

The movie played and Rory watched first, only to have something to pass the time, but then because she actually was really engrossed in it. Classic Disney story, but with a nice modern flare. The ending was of course 'happily ever after', but the story leading up to it, Rory thought, was quite inspiring. She laughed, she cried, the other reporters looked at her like she was crazy.

Ironically, the movie had a lot to do with wishing on stars. What stood out the most to her was the line about 'wishing on the star only gets you half way there'. The girl in the movie had said that hard work gets the other half. Was that what it was going to take? Could this be her answer? Did she just need to take the leap of faith and go and find him?

Logan stared out his office window. He had fallen back into a rut with his work life. All he did was eat, sleep and work. It was depressing. He hadn't talked to Honor, Colin or Finn since the last time he saw them and was becoming lonely yet again. As he stared out into the cloudless morning sky of California, Logan wanted it to be night time so there could be stars out there so he could wish on them. He desperately wanted to wish for Rory back.

Yet, it seemed no matter how many times he wished for her, it didn't make a difference. Why was life so twisted like that? You get the things that really don't mean more than a grain of sand to you, but don't receive the things that actually make you happy? How screwed up was that?

To annoy him even further, when he opened up his personal e-mail, a Netflix pop up opened up on the screen to 'recommend the movie of the month: Disney's Princess and the Frog'. Logan rolled his eyes. He had better things to do than watch a kids movie.

But...he had watched Peter Pan not too long ago, and he had honestly enjoyed it. And...he had finished all his work stuff for today (actually everything for tomorrow as well). Maybe he _didn't_ have anything better to do. He pressed the 'purchase now' button and began to watch the movie.

Logan watched and slowly he became immersed in the plot line of the modern romantic Disney story. When the movie finished, he was a little bit more lighthearted than he had been before. Ironically though, the movie focused a lot around stars, and wishing on them to make dreams come true. What had the girl said again though about stars? That they only get you halfway there? And...hard work got the other half, right?

Was this the answer that Logan had been searching for? Was this trying to tell him something? Did he just need to take that leap of faith and go and find her?

It only took an instant for Rory to get the answer to her question. Without even a second thought she logged on to American and purchased the first ticket she could to California. Her flight was for tomorrow at 3pm.

Next, she emailed Hugo, telling him that she was taking her personal week now. On the trail, you got one personal week in which you could use whenever you wanted. No better time than now to use it.

With the flight set and her work schedule cleared, she began to relax. Tomorrow morning, she would get off the bus, head to the airport, and be that much closer to reuniting with the love of her life.

But it all seemed too easy. Just a little too simple. Then it hit her. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say or do when she got there. What if he didn't want to speak to her? What if he hated her? What if he had a girlfriend? What if he had reverted back to his old player ways? What if had moved to somewhere else?

Or worse than any of these.

What if he had already moved on?

Maybe that's why wishing hadn't been working because for that wish, it had to be a two way deal. Maybe it was trying to tell her something. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She quickly logged back onto her laptop and tried returning her plane ticket, but to no avail. She was stuck either wasting the money she had used with the plane ticket, or just going ahead with the trip.

_Oh Well,_ she thought, _At least I might be able to relax on the beach._

But would that satisfy her? She didn't want to go to California to sit on the beach. She wanted to go to seek out the one she'd been wishing for. She needed him so badly, and now all she could think about was that he didn't love her back. He didn't want her anymore. He wasn't wishing for her like she was for him. Her last hope was shattered.

But then she went over all the thoughts in her head about Logan again. What if she was completely wrong? What if he had been pining for her all these months? What if he picked her up and spun her around when he saw her? What if he refused to let her go? What if he was just wishing for her to come and find him?

Or better than any of these.

What if he wanted to make this work just as much as she did?

Rory smiled to herself contentedly at these thoughts. She honestly didn't know what to expect, but she might as well give it a shot.

If you had blinked your eyes you would have missed the quick flash of Logan's computer mouse darting to the internet button. Typing as fast as his fingers could he went to American and began searching like a maniac for a flight to...to...

Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, he quickly logged on to the campaign trail website. Luckily, the schedule was posted right on the homepage and he figured out that they were currently in Connecticut. Hmm...Why not?

Clicking and double clicking frantically, he finally purchased his ticket for noon the next day. The office could do without him for a few days, he wasn't _that_ important. For the first time in weeks, Logan was completely, utterly and totally content. Almost...too content...

_God Damnit_ Logan thought as he skidded back in his rolling office chair. What in heaven or on earth was he going to say to her when he got there? _Uh yeah I missed you so I came._ Mhm...yeah...that would definitely do it...and his name was Elmer Fudd...

But besides from the fact that he didn't know what to say, he also didn't know how she'd react. What if she walked away? What if she didn't want him anymore? What if she had a boyfriend? What if he couldn't even find her?

Or even worse...

What if she had already moved on?

Of course she had moved on, she had said 'no' to him! No means no, right? Gosh why had he been so stupid? Why had he been so naive? _That's_ why the wishing thing wasn't working, it had to match up on both ends! Why hadn't he realized...Why did she have to break his heart?

His throat began to burn and he could feel the water edging at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't lose her again...he couldn't. He would never ever be happy without her, he was sure of that. She was his sunshine, his lucky star, and she had moved on. She didn't like him anymore. She didn't even love him. His heart was shattered into a million tiny fragments of painful broken shards. Ones that pierced him, like a hundred stabbing knives. Ones that hurt him so much that a single tear trickled down his pale cheek and onto his hand. Followed by another, and another. Never once had he cried before, Never once had he shed a tear. For her he would, though. For her he would.

Slowly, he went back on his computer and pressed the cancel flight button. For whatever reason, though, it wouldn't let him press it. The button wasn't working and Logan was forced to either waste the money on the ticket, or go on his trip anyway. A trip to Connecticut might even be good for him... It would get him a little time away from work. Maybe that's what he needed. But was it what he wanted?

No, it wasn't. He only really wanted to go back to the east coast for someone. For her.

But as the tears were still edging down his face, he slowly came out of his deepening misery and regret. What if he was completely wrong about everything? What if she had been wanting him back to? What if she was just waiting for him?

Or better than any of these?

What if she wanted to make this work just as much as he did?

Logan smiled as the last of his tears dried. Tomorrow was a new day, and he didn't know what to expect, but he was going to give it his best shot.

The next day came and Rory arose bright and early to grab her bags and set out for the Hartford Airport. She was glad to be leaving the cheap hotel room and even took refuge in the black cushioned backseat of the taxi cab. Anything was better than that wretched bus.

She arrived at the airport at noon, dropped her bags off, and had to decide how she would kill three hours. First she went and grabbed herself some lunch, and then she went airport shopping. This was when she stopped at each little kiosk and browsed. Though it was much more fun with a friend, Rory thought it was still quite amusing to see all the little vendors and stores in the airport.

At about 2:30, she went to her terminal to wait to board the aircraft. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours. Time dragged on and on as Rory waited for the attendants to tell the passengers they could board. The second hand on her watch was moving agonizingly slow. So so so slow it seemed as if it wasn't even moving at all.

Wait...it wasn't moving at all. She had forgotten to get a replacement battery for her watch. Oops.

Being very bored, she decided she'd change the voice mail on her phone. She'd make it short and sweet and inform people that she was on her personal week in California. Honestly, she would've done anything to pass the time.

Just after she did this, the plane started to board. Happily, she sprang from her chair and sprinted to the front of the line. About three minutes later, she was contentedly sitting in her spot on the plane.

Once 10 more minutes had passed, the plane began its liftoff. Butterflies arose in Rory's stomach as the plane soared higher and higher into the clouds. The view out the window was simply mesmerizing, and as Rory's mind got caught up in the twists and turns of the white, fluffy clouds, she fell asleep.

When she awoke it was nighttime. Her flight was directly from Hartford to California, so she had lucked out and they wouldn't have to stop. Rubbing her eyes, she looked out he window again. The stars were twinkling in the dark night sky. Smiling to herself, she said her little prayer.

"Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight:" Tonight, she only had one wish, and she wished it to calm her fears that arose yesterday "I wish for Logan to want me back just as I want him."

Rory ignored the old lady next to her giving her weird looks.

Little did Rory or the old lady know, that wish had already come true.

Logan awoke at 9am and made himself a cup of coffee. He went through his daily morning routine and at about 10:30 he left his house with his luggage and went to the airport. He took a taxi, not wanting to leave his car in the airport parking lot.

The drive in the taxi was only a half hour, but to Logan it seemed like a millennium. He tried to think about random things to keep his mind occupied, but nothing worked. He pulled out his Blackberry to check his messages, but alas, there were none. Already having his phone out, he changed his voice mail saying he would be in Connecticut and to not bother him with work stuff over the phone, but to send it to his e-mail.

By the time he was done doing this, he had arrived at the airport. He payed the driver, grabbed his luggage, and headed into the airport. After getting all his baggage checked in and going through all the airport security measures, he sat in the little terminal waiting for his flight to board.

At 11:55, the flight attendant allowed the passengers to go to the plane. Logan happily took his place in his seat and settled in for the full trip from California to Connecticut, no stops. The plane jerked and Logan found himself staring out the window as the aircraft soared up into the endless blue of the sky. The people below turned into specks of nothing and the houses looked like children's toys. The sight was truly miraculous.

Logan's eyelids felt heavy, and he closed them, which led to a deep sleep. He awoke several hours later and was astonished to see the sky outside was pitch black. Out the window he stared again and he could see little stars shining brightly in the sky. Taking a breath in, Logan recited his little prayer.

"Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight:" Tonight he had only one wish, and this wish was for the purpose of diminishing his fears that had arisen the previous night, "I wish that Rory wants me back the way I want her."

He ignored the curious stares from the little girl down the aisle.

Little did Logan or the little girl know, that wish had already come true.

Rory's plane landed and it was all she could do keep herself from trampling the other passengers on her way out. She ran to baggage claim and willed the conveyor belt to move faster as she waited for her suitcase. It soon came around the bend, she grabbed it, and ran to flag a taxi. Nothing mattered no except seeing him. She didn't know what she'd say or even what he'd say, but now that she was so close she couldn't wait another moment.

Logan's plane touched down in Hartford and he sidestepped 15 different people trying to dismount the aircraft. Zooming to the luggage claim, he waited for 5 minutes before deciding that he would come back later. He ran as fast his legs could possibly carry him to the rental car station, quickly rented a car, and started speeding off in the direction of the hotel he researched the campaign reporters were staying at. He didn't know what he'd say to her, or even what she'd say, but he couldn't wait another moment to see his Ace.

In the taxi it was all Rory could do to keep from screaming at the driver to put the pedal to the metal. She wanted to get to his house, run up and just pour her heart out. Never before had she realized how much she'd missed him.

In Logan's opinion, the rental car didn't go nearly fast enough. He sped down the highways and skidded across the curves in the roads. He just wanted to see her, to hold her. Never before had he realized how much he'd missed her.

The taxi pulled up in front of the gorgeous house and Rory paid the driver then leaped out of the car in the blink of an eye. She ran to the door and rang the doorbell multiple times impatiently. Her stomach was churning around endlessly as her nerves came back. She had to apologize for her stupidity. Would he take her back? Would he want her? These thoughts coursed through her mind as she waited for him to answer the door.

Logan skidded to a halt outside the shabby looking hotel and stampeded in the front doors. He ran right up to the front desk and requested for the room number of a Miss Rory Gilmore. As the check in person scrolled through her computer, Logan's nervousness reappeared in the pit of his stomach. What would she say when she saw him? Would she even want him back? These thoughts coursed through his mind as he waited for the woman to tell him the room number.

She was getting confused by the absence of Logan answering the door. Bravely, she pulled out her cell phone. Though an incoming call was there, she dismissed it without looking at the number, and quickly tryed to dial his number, which was something she hadn't done in a while. She waited as the rings played out and she prayed desperately that he hadn't changed his number. Several more rings echoed in her ear before the voice mail came.

"I'm sorry sir, there is no Rory Gilmore listed here." The woman's nasally voice told Logan. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. She stared awkwardly at him until he finally walked out of the hotel. He stood on the front sidewalk for a moment before deciding to dial her cell phone number, something he hadn't done in weeks. When he pulled out his phone, he had an incoming call, but quickly dismissed it so he could call Rory. He dialed her number. It rang and rang, and Logan's stomach grew nervous. What if she had changed her number? It rang again and again until the voice mail came.

"Hello you have reached the cell phone of Logan Huntzberger. If you are calling with something work related, please e-mail it to me instead. If you are not calling for work related business, please leave your and number and I'll get back to you soon. If it's urgent that you reach me, I am currently in Connecticut. Have a good day. _Please record your message after the beep, for more options press 5."_

"Hi this is Rory! I'm not here right now, I'm actually in California on my personal week, yay me! Well anyway, if you leave your name and number I'll call you back soon! Bye! _Please record your message after the beep, for more options press 5."_

Rory hung up the phone before the beep sounded. Her mind was foggy. He was in Connecticut. She had missed him by _that _much. She had been so close.

Logan pressed 'end call' before he heard the beep. He couldn't believe his ears. She was in California. He had missed her by _that_ much. He had been so close.

**A/N: Ohhh suspenseful, I know! I really hoped you liked this chapter! Pretty please review about what you liked or didn't like, what made you laugh or cry or scream or anything else. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Sorry it's taken me a little while to update. But no worries, chapta 5 is up! I know it doesn't have a star name for the Chapter Title, but don't worry my readers, it still goes along with the story line. I'd like to thank beachykeen95 for this chapter inspiration**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rory, Logan, Gilmore Girls, Or any other aspects.**

Wishing

Chapter 5

Out of the Smoke

After her tragic discovery, Rory hadn't a clue what to do with herself. She had no means of transportation, no clue what to do with herself, but most of all, a sad and empty heart. After a couple minutes of contemplation, she began walking. Her destination was undetermined, but she figured she'd figure it out later. Of course, she could've called a taxi but she really just wasn't up for it. She had to burn off her frustration and wallow in self pity for a while before she could feel any better.

Dazed, confused and just plain sad, Rory kept on walking down the streets. Cars were driving by and cyclists pedaled on the pavement, but Rory was unaware of it all for everything around her seemed surreal, almost as if it were a dream. Alas, it was not a dream for she knew in a dream, your heart couldn't ache this badly.

Soon enough, she pulled herself together and began mapping out a game plan. She had ended up right in front of a gas station, so she figured she'd just call a taxi now and be driven to the airport. There she'd buy a ticket to Hartford so she could go and visit Stars Hollow and see her mother. Lorelai always knew what to do in heart wrenching situations like this.

The taxi arrived about 15 minutes later and the drive to the airport was short and silent. As they pulled up to the drop-off station, Rory quickly thanked the driver and paid him. She purchased her ticket and then went through all the security checks. After what seemed like a million years, she was sitting in the terminal waiting to board. Her life felt a little bit like she was a broken record. Wasn't she waiting in another airport terminal just hours before? Life was getting to be a bit boring and dull, and her wishing on stars hadn't exactly helped. He wasn't even there! She had gone to all that trouble and he wasn't even there! She felt frustrated with herself and him. Honestly, she just couldn't wait to be back in Stars Hollow.

Many hours later, Rory found herself standing on the front porch of her mom's house ringing the doorbell. Rory knew she looked like a mess. Her hair was tangled and frizzy, her clothes were wrinkled and had a few stains on them. Her eyes had dark circles around them and were a tad bit red and puffy from crying.

A couple seconds later Lorelai came and answered the door. A look of immediate joy on her face was soon replaced by one of concern and maybe even a little bit of pity.

"Oh sweetheart," Lorelai murmured. Rory ran into her arms and they stood there for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lorelai asked hesitantly. Rory's answer was a cross between a yes and a no that sounded a lot like gibberish. Without another word, Lorelai led her daughter inside and sat her down on the couch. Then, she ran to the kitchen and made two steaming mugs of coffee and scooped some ice cream into bowls. 5 minutes later, she carried the bounty back into the living room and Rory began to talk.

"I don't even know where to start!" She cried, "First I was proud of my decision, you know being independent and all that crap, but then I was sad and miserable and lonely and I wanted to have fun again and the coffee tasted like feet and then there was Van Gogh and his paintings and Pop Tarts and stars and cell phones and Peter Pan and ponies and princesses and cereal and netflix and plane rides and taxi drivers and I just don't know anymore!" With that she started to sob uncontrollably. Lorelai found herself confused and astonished at this random outbreak of emotion. None of it made a lick of sense, but she comforted her daughter anyway.

"Shh, it's okay," she murmured, "It's all going to be okay..."

"But it's not!" Rory exclaimed exasperatedly, "It's not going to be okay! Don't you get it? I _love _him and I can't_ have _him and I'm confused and angry and upset!" She wasn't really angry at her mother, but she couldn't help yelling.

Now Lorelai was _really _confused. Her first outburst was totally different form her second. None of it connected. What was with all the random things she said? Who was 'him'?

Suddenly it dawned on her. Of course she knew who 'him' was. Duhhhh. Stupid Lorelai. And of course Rory's decision! She was proud of it but then she was sad and lonely... that all made sense now! But what about the other random bits and pieces of information? What was with the Pop Tarts and the plane rides? What had Rory been up to?

For the next couple minutes Lorelai pondered these things as Rory continued her crying. The sobs soon subsided and Rory took a long deep breath. She looked at her mothers questioning and confused look and then told her story from beginning to end. She told her how she missed Logan and was having a horrible time on the campaign trail. She told her about her obsession with wishing on stars and how no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him back. The story went on until Lorelai knew every last detail of the past couple weeks.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them as Lorelai processed all the information. It was about 3 in the morning by this point and her brain was foggy from sleep, but also wired from coffee and it was quite an unusual sensation. It was hard for her to comprehend all this new information and detail with this peculiar state of mind and she sat there for about 20 minutes before being able to give words of encouragement and advice to her daughter. But when she opened her mouth to speak, She saw that Rory had fallen asleep on the sofa. Smiling, Lorelai placed a blanket over Rory's sleeping body and flicked off the light switch.

"Wakey Wakey eggs and Bakey!" Lorelai called down the stairs. Rory rubbed her eyes slowly. The bright sun was shining right in her face and her head felt all wishy-washy. She arched her back in a cat-like fashion and slowly rose to her feet. Standing in front of her now was Lorelai all dressed and ready to go. Where she was going...Rory had no clue.

"Get showered, Get dressed, comb your hair, brush your teeth and meet me down here in half an hour." Lorelai commanded.

"Yes Sir!" Rory replied giving a salute

"That's ma'am to you!" Lorelai yelled after her.

45 minutes later, Rory was all set and ready to go. As they trooped out the door Rory asked the question that had been on her mind the whole time she was getting ready.

"Where exactly are we going?" Rory inquired.

Without even a backward glance Lorelai replied "Two words. Shopping Spree." Rory's two favorite words, besides, of course, 'free coffee'.

Store after store they went until their arms were completely weighed down by their bags of purchases.

"You up for some lunch?" Lorelai asked after they dropped their bags off at home.

"Sure!" Rory replied, "but I have one more stop I want to make."

"Okay, kid, I'll meet you at Luke's." Lorelai said as she headed off down the sidewalk. Meanwhile, Rory was on her way to Kim's Antiques. The chimes sounded as she opened the door to the shop. She stepped in the shop and began peering in and around shelves to see if Lane was there. Unfortunately, Lane was nowhere to be found. However, in the Kim's kitchen Rory found quite an amusing site.

"Okay boys, say it with me." Mrs. Kim said to Steve and Kwan. They looked at her curiously from their baby carriers.

"God is Good," Mrs. Kim chanted "All the time! All the time, God is Good!"

Rory stifled a giggle.

"Come on boys!" Mrs. Kim said exasperatedly "God is Good, All the time! All the time, God is Good! Really, now boys, say it with me!"

"Mama!" Lane exclaims as she comes through the back entrance of the house. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching your boys that God is Good." Mrs. Kim replied defiantly.

"Mama, they're only a couple months old! They can't even talk yet!" Lane exclaimed

"Never to early to teach about God." Mrs. Kim declared

"Really, Mama, I leave them with you for an hour so we could have band rehearsal! They were taking a nap when I dropped them off!" Lane screeched at her mother.

"They woke up." Mrs. Kim replied curtly

"Never mind! Just never mind, Mama! I'm taking them home!" Lane yells. She picks up the baby carriers and then looks up. "Rory!" She yells. She places down the baby carriers and goes over to give her best friend a hug. They embrace for quite a long time and then Lane pulls away. "Look at you!" She exclaims, "You look great!"

Rory knew her friend was just saying that to be nice, but it was still good to hear. They talked for a few more minutes until Mrs. Kim started yelling at them.

"Girls, either buy something or get out of my store! You're blocking the way of customers!"

"There aren't any customers in here, Mama!" Lane replied

"Exactly, because you two are blocking their way." Mrs. Kim nodded her head as if that made it true.

"Whatever, Mama!" Lane sighed as she led Rory to the door so they could talk outside.

"Actually let's have a look around." Rory said. Lane looked at her with a raised eyebrow but shrugged her shoulders and started wandering through the shelves and drawers of antiques. They examined crystal doorknobs that supposedly belonged to Queen Elizabeth and chairs that were said to be used in colonial times in the courthouse. It was kind of like an adventure, searching through all the stuff.

"Mrs. Kim!" Rory called "How much is this?"

Mrs. Kim came around the corner and looked at the item in Rory's hand. It was an old lamp the kind of sorts that they used in the middle east and lit with oil. "Fifty dollars." She said. "Under better circumstances I would sell it at two hundred dollars but some bitchy woman at an auction beat me out on the matching one." Mrs. Kim looked as if she wanted to wring that woman's neck.

"Umm, I'll take it." Rory said. Mrs. Kim snatched the antique out of Rory's hand and went to go package it up. She came back a couple minutes later with a brown paper bag containing the purchase. She held out her hand and Rory put two twenties and a ten in it. Mrs. Kim smiled a business like smile.

"Good day." She said as Rory left. She gave Lane a hug goodbye and then continued on to Luke's.

When she arrived at the diner, she sat down next to her mother and they ordered their usual, which was of course, everything.

"You two are both going to die terrible deaths of heart attacks one day, you know that right?" Luke asked.

"And it'll be all your fault because you fed us all of this delicious yet unhealthy food." Lorelai replied.

"Fine, I'll make my menu full of all healthy things like salads and vegetables." Luke said.

"You wouldn't!" Lorelai gasped

"How could you?" Rory cried

"Why would you?" Lorelai gasped again.

"Because you two need to eat healthier! Now I'll retract my threat if you girls at least take one thing off your order." Luke bartered.

"Fine...we'll take the... side salad off our order." Lorelai said

"Sounds good." Rory added with a smile.

"You two..." Luke sighed as he walked toward the kitchen. Lorelai and Rory started laughing their heads off.

"So what's in the bag, kid?" Lorelai asked, gesturing to Rory's brown Paper 'Kim's Antiques' bag.

"Oh nothing..." Rory replied

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Lorelai chanted

"Keep it down out there!" Luke yelled from the kitchen

"No can do!" Lorelai yelled back and then continued with her chanting.

"Fine, Fine!" Rory conceded, taking out the lamp from the bag. Immediately, the two girls both found themselves mesmerized at the stunning beauty of the old lamp.

"It's so..." Lorelai started

"I know" Rory replied. Just then, their humungous order of food came out, and so they had to put the lamp away. They dug into their scrumptious cheeseburgers, fries and myriads of other things until they were stuffed to the brim.

After wards, they made their way back home. Almost instantaneously, Lorelai fell asleep once hitting the couch. Rory however, crept over to her room and tentatively took the lamp out from the bag. First, she admired its beauty. Then, taking a washcloth from the linen closet, she began to rub off some of the dirt and grime that had accumulated on it.

Then, as if a mirage or a movie, a puff of smoke issued from the nose of the lamp and arose into the air. Out of the cloud emerged a slender woman clothed in purple Arabian garb. Although she was the size of a human, her essence was no more than a ghost, and all Rory could do was stare.

Logan found himself absolutely befuddled by his situation. He had traveled across the country to find her but of course, it was just his luck that she was currently where he had started. Logan decided that life could be cruel and unusual sometimes.

But right now, he had bigger problems than what character traits life contained. He was in a shady part of a Connecticut in his business suit, and not only was he attracting peculiar glances from passersby, but he was pretty sure he saw large shadows lurking in the alleyway a couple of blocks down. Quickly, Logan hopped back in his rental car and just started driving. To where? He had absolutely no clue.

After 10 minutes had passed, Logan's phone began to buzz. Expertly, he pressed a few buttons on his Blackberry, hooked on his earpiece and answered the call.

"Logan Huntzberger." Logan monotonely uttered into his headset.

"Logan!" Came a shrill screechy voice out of the earpiece. Goddammit, he had forgotten to look on caller ID. He would've never in a million years have answered the phone if he knew that the she-beast was calling. He avoided her and her partner in crime at all costs.

"Mother," Logan managed to choke out through his clenched teeth.

"Logan, darling," sounded Shira's annoying drawl, "A little birdy told me that you were in our neighborhood."

"Really now?" Logan said, "Then I suppose I should go bird hunting this weekend, shouldn't I."

"Oh Logan," Shira chortled annoyingly, "You have quite a witty sense of humor. So tell me, how about dropping in to see your father and me? It would be a wonderful occasion. In fact, my birthday is coming up, we can just count it as your present to me."

"Wouldn't you just rather a diamond pennant or something, mother?" Logan whined, almost as if he were a child.

"Oh honey, I'd much rather have you come and visit me... But if you want...you can always send a diamond pennant later..." she replied.

Knowing it was no used to argue with the Wicked Witch of the West, he politely obliged, though a sensation of dread was slowly filling his veins. He actually had to be face to face with his mother and father for the first time in months.

The only good thing coming out of this newly horrid situation, was that he at least had a destination to drive to. On the next exit, he cut onto the road that would lead him to his parents home.

About an hour later, Logan drove up to what most would think was a swanky mansion that anyone would give anything to live in. For him, it was his worst nightmare that he would give anything to have someone burn it to the ground.

As if there was lead in his shoes, he trudged his way up the beautifully hideous walkway and rang the doorbell to the death trap.

A face that was unrecognizable to Logan answered the door and led him into the entryway. Graciously she took his jacket and hung it in another room. Logan peered into the sitting room and saw his mother and father sitting in silence while holding their before dinner drinks.

"Mother, Mitchum" He acknowledged his parents

"Oh Logan, it's good to see you." His mother crooned as she made her way over to him to give him a hug. He was caught in a very awkward embrace for a couple of seconds before Shira released.

"Good to see you, son." Mitchum said formally, shaking Logan's hand.

"Dinner is ready, ma'am" The housekeeper said timidly, almost as if in fear.

"Thank you Beatrice." Shira replied curtly. She led her husband and son to the dining room and they all sat own to feast upon their supper. The table was awkwardly silent, though this was not a rare situation when Huntzbergers sat down to eat together. Logan, although having a miserable expierience, decided to make the most of it and at least attempt to engage his host and hostess in conversation.

"So tell me mother," He started, "What have you been up to these days?"

"Oh nothing really," Shira said airily, "Cleaning out some old boxes and things like that. Just a tad bit of reorganizing around this drab old place. Oh and that reminds me." She quickly stood up and scurried out of the dining area for a moment. A few seconds later she came back in holding a neatly wrapped package. "I found this and thought you might like it."

Carefully Logan peeled off the wrapping paper and stared at what lay before him.

"Thank you very much." He said tactfully, not really sure exactly what he was thanking her for. On his lap there now sat a battered and rusty old lamp that had probably sat in a corner gathering dust for lord knows how long.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, Logan." Shira whined. "And just so you know that is a priceless artifact. It's a lamp that was hand crafted in a small town in Asia. It could be worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. You are extremely lucky that I'm giving it to you. I probably would have kept it for myself but at the auction I purchased it at, I couldn't snag the matching one. Some lunatic Korean lady outbid me. Ufffhh." Shira sighed, as if mentally recalling her annoyance with the other bidder. Logan thanked his mother again, this time with a little more forced enthusiasm.

Dessert routinely followed dinner and, of course, then came after dinner drinks. Logan painfully waded his way through those events and simply tried to hold his head high at his mother and father's inquiries of him and his new job. Finally, _finally,_ The time came for Logan to excuse himself from their presence. He bid them adieu and headed out to his car with the present he had received.

In the dim lighting of the car, he carefully examined the so called treasure. It was tarnished with soot all around the edges so Logan tried polishing it off with the cuff of his sleeve, but to no avail.

Much to his surprise, though, once he was finished rubbing it, a puff of smoke issued from the spout of the lamp and with it was a man dressed in satiny Arabian cloth. He filled the car with a ghost like substance and opened his eyes. All Logan could do was stare.

**A/N: So that's the wrap of chapter 5 folks. I hope you like the twist of events. If not please let me know in reviews. As always I would very much appreciate it if you could tell me what you did and didn't like so I can make this story more appealing for you. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. It could be several more months. I'm really sorry. Just please hang in there with me! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
